First Time (a Gajevy oneshot)
by ASecretToEveryone
Summary: Short Gajevy oneshot about their first time together. 100% sex, but more on the fluffy side than the smutty side.


Delicate kisses and shaky breaths were the only sound in the room for the longest moment before hands gently slid up Levy's thighs and lifted her onto the bed, shoving aside a balled up, plush, gray comforter.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." She whispered with a small nod.

The kissing resumed, and Levy tried to remind herself to do something with her hands other than leave them draped over the back of Gajeel's neck, but her brain was having trouble communicating with the rest of her body, and her nerves continued to run rampant.

He slowly leaned into her and when he noticed a stutter in her pace, he slowly paused and pulled away.

"Levy," his deep red eyes met hers. "We don't have to do this."

"No, I-…I want to." She stuttered in a breathy voice. "I just…I'm nervous. I've never…"

Gajeel smiled softly at her worried expression.

"It's okay." He spoke softly. "I'll take good care of you."

Levy's face flushed and she bit her lip, widening Gajeel's smile into a grin.

"Promise me you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable and want to stop."

She nodded slowly. "I promise."

He kissed her forehead so softly she almost didn't feel it, and then his lips returned to hers.

Reassured by his words, Levy now willed her hands to move. One tugged on the collar of Gajeel's black button-up and the other had somehow found its way to his outer thigh. His hand remained idle but firmly pressed against her waist, the other entwined in her soft, light blue hair.

When their pace slowed once more, the bookworm went to work, busying herself with the buttons on his shirt, trying to hide the fact that her hands were slightly shaky. Without hindering her progress by moving, Gajeel gently tugged at the satin yellow bandana that tied back messy blue waves, a soft exhale coming from his lips when they cascaded around his lover's face, brushing over her slim shoulders.

She was almost done with his shirt when his hand returned to her waist, fingers cautiously slipping their way underneath the fabric of her shirt. She jumped a little when his rough fingertips met her skin, and he let out a soft "gihee" of a laugh.

Noticing that Levy's work was done, he stood up and freed himself from his shirt revealing his large pecs and biceps, which the smaller girl responded to by taking in a soft, involuntary gasp.

A smirk crossed the Dragon Slayer's lips and he leaned back in, his hand finding its way to its initial spot a third time, but going no further before his eyes met hers, silently asking for permission to continue.

She gave a slightly flustered nod, and mewled softly as his lips graced the soft skin just between her neck and shoulder, both hands carefully working her shirt up her torso.

While Gajeel worked on her top, Levy took it upon herself to ditch the white denim shorts she had on, and mentally praised herself for getting them off and onto the floor without moving away from her lover's grasp. Deciding she was more comfortable now than before, she skillfully hooked her toes into the belt loops of his jeans and tugged, hoping they would come off just as easily.

This, however, got Gajeel's attention enough to pull away from her neck with a laugh that made her flush even darker. While he refocused on his jeans, Levy let out a shaky breath and pulled her top over her head, then dropping her bra on the floor with her shorts just as Gajeel's jeans fell around his ankles. Feeling her remaining clothing brush his foot on its way down, he looked up to see her sitting on his bed in nothing but her underwear.

His breath escaped him, and he stared at her longer than Levy would have liked, taking her body into his memory and saving it in a place where he could treasure it above all else.

She looked more nervous than before and reflexively crossed an arm over her bare chest, not noticing he had lost his boxers in the process of removing his pants.

"Levy," he breathed softly.

She didn't respond but her eyes watched him, aching for him to finish speaking.

He leaned in until his large body hovered over her and his lips all but touched her ear.

"You're beautiful."

She shivered as his whispered words rolled over her skin but it was just enough to get her concealing arm to slowly fall, her hand reaching for his on the bed.

They shared a few more slow kisses before his hands rested on her hips and he gave her the same look that let her know he wouldn't dare continue without her granting him permission.

She nodded again, and goosebumps covered her tiny body as he slowly slid her underwear down her legs and over her toes until it was no longer being thought of.

Gajeel took in and released a deep breath before locking his eyes on hers.

"I'm going to take it slow, but you have to tell me if you want to stop, if you become uncomfortable at _all_."

His voice was serious, but gentle, and Levy had never heard him speak quite like this before, but despite it being so unfamiliar, it was comforting and worked out a few more of her anxieties as it traveled through the air.

Levy slowly nodded one last time before he laid her back and brought himself to hover over her. She kept her eyes on his face and she gasped softly as she felt him brush against the soft tissue between her legs. His rough hands moved across her skin gently as he delicately moved her hips forward and brought them up to a slight arch. His rough palm slid down her inner thigh easing her legs apart a little more, and she noted exactly how much she loved the way it felt.

It was clear to her that this was not the Dragon Slayer's first time, but still he moved so carefully with her as if the only thing on his mind was that it _was her_ first time.

Distracted by her thoughts, she gasped sharply as he entered her, stopping as soon as she reacted.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked softly from above her.

She took a moment to collect herself. It didn't hurt, she just wasn't sure what to expect, and she knew she was smaller and he was also bigger.

She blinked a few times and nodded, making sure to do it twice so he'd know she meant it.

He leaned closer to her and planted both palms firmly into the mattress before slowly moving out and then back in.

Levy let out a high-pitched groan that she would have been embarrassed by, but she didn't have time right now. A smile tugged at Gajeel's lips at the sound his petite lover made, and after a brief pause, he repeated the same, slow movement, and when he could feel that her body had adjusted, he came to a second, full stop.

"Still doin' okay?"

Levy's heart-rate had picked up considerably and her breathing followed suit. Her cheeks began to flush and she looked up at him with wide-eyes, a breathless "yeah" escaping her lips as she took in everything that was happening.

He slid a large hand underneath her, down to the small of her back, and pressed a firm kiss against her lips.

It was then that Gajeel _really_ started to move.

He was still careful with his lover, of course, but he had begun a steady rhythm without stopping in between each thrust. He couldn't help but smile as Levy's moans deepened, her eyes fluttered shut, and her hand gripped his forearm even tighter. Without missing a beat, the Iron Dragon Slayer dropped his head and began placing kisses from her neck to her delicate collarbone.

It was true, Levy was noticeably tight, but he absolutely loved the way it felt. He had to remind himself to go easy on her despite how lost in his pleasure he was slipping.

The blue-haired girl's moans raised in pitch once more as he removed a hand from the mattress to lift her leg over his shoulder. Carefully, he quickened his pace while keeping his eyes on her expression to be sure she was still enjoying it. He found himself getting delightfully lost in her messy blue hair, the tiny sparkles of sweat that started to coat the skin across her chest, her flushed cheeks that framed rosy lips that hung loosely in the shape of an O.

After a few more moments he returned her leg to the mattress and leaned in, his chest almost touching hers. He picked up a slightly faster pace now and despite his intentions to hold out a little longer, Levy's wide eyes locked with his and he lost it.

Levy jolted slightly as a deep moan freed itself from Gajeel's chest, feeling him press into her just a hair more than before as he rolled through his climax.

He took a moment to catch his breath after he finished, and then ever so carefully eased himself away from his lover, eliciting one more squeal of a moan from her petite body.

He collapsed onto his stomach next to her, turning his head to study her expression as she tried to catch her breath as well.

Eventually, she rolled onto her side to face him and the couple shared weary but satisfied smiles before Gajeel turned on his side and pulled Levy into a kiss.

"Do I get any feedback?"

She giggled loudly, genuine and carefree. "That was…incredible." Her voice was still breathless as her heart rate finally began to return to normal.

Gajeel kissed her once more on the forehead before reaching into his dresser not far from the bed and slipping on a fresh pair of black boxers. He knelt to the floor and retrieved Levy's underwear which she gingerly took from him, rosy red blush crossing her face.

"Do you want your shirt?" he asked, bending down beside the bed once more while Levy slipped her underwear back on.

"Um," she turned and saw the open drawer of his dresser and snatched one of his white t shirts before he could come back up from carefully gathering the rest of her clothes.

When he resurfaced, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the bookworm draping the clearly oversized shirt over her bare torso.

"This'll do for now." She grinned at him, squealing when he dropped her clothes and quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling them closer together on the bed.

Levy reached down and tugged the gray comforter over them as they lay down on the matching pillows.

A devilish grin remained on Gajeel's face and when Levy blushed for the umpteenth time that night, he responded with another soft "gihee". They shared a soft, passionate kiss before his expression became serious.

"I love you, Lev. You know that?"

"I do." Levy beamed up at him. "And I love you, too, Gajeel."

She nestled her head just below his shoulder, finding that the exact space around her in that moment was exactly where they were both the most content.


End file.
